Eesti Laul 2017
Kerli performed at the Eesti Laul 2017 on February 18, 2017, competing with the song Spirit Animal, in the second semi-final. She said that she didn't compete in order to win, she just had a song that would fit with what she was doing in that era. Kerli passed the turn and she performed on the final, that aired on March 4, taking the second place, while Koit Toome and Laura won with the song Verona. Songs #Elina Born - In or Out (Stig Rästa, Vallo Kikas, Fred Krieger) #Carl-Philip - Everything But You (Carl-Philip Madis, Carola Madis, Arno Krabman, Jaap Reesema, Leon Paul Palmen, Noah McNamara) #Laura Prits - Hey Kiddo (Laura Prits, Andres Kõpper, Tara Nabi) #Leemet Onno - Hurricane (Leemet Onno, Ed Struijlaart) #Ivo Linna - Suur loterii (Rainer Michelson, Urmas Jaarman) #Lenna Kuurmaa - Slingshot (Lenna Kuurmaa, Nicolas Rebscher, Michelle Leonard) #Karl-Kristjan & Whogaux - Have You Now feat. Maian (Karl-Kristjan Kingi, Hugo "Whogaux" Martin Maasikas, Maian Lomp) #Janno Reim & Kosmos - Valan pisaraid (Janno Reim) #Ariadne - Feel Me Now (Margus Piik, Tomi Rahula, Anni Rahula) #Uku Suviste - Supernatural (Uku Suviste, Oliver Mazurtšak) #Koit Toome & Laura - Verona (Sven Lõhmus) #Kerli - Spirit Animal (Kerli Kõiv, Brian Ziff) #Daniel Levi - All I Need (Daniel Levi Viinalass, Ago Teppand) #Liis Lemsalu - Keep Running (Liis Lemsalu, Mihkel Mattisen, Gustaf Svenungsson, Magnus Wallin) #Close To Infinity - Sounds Like Home feat. Ian Karell (Ian Robert Karell, Johannes Kanter, Sander Ulp, Tanel Kordemets) #Antsud - Vihm (Aile Alveus-Krautmann) #Almost Natural - Electric ( Anis Arumets, Amiran Gorgazjan, Noah McNamara, Willie Weeks) #Rasmus Rändvee - This Love (Rasmus Rändvee, Ewert Sundja, Bert Prinkenfeld, Stewart James Brock) #Alvistar Funk Association - Make Love, Not War (Margus Alviste, Inga Kaare, Jürgen Urbanik) #Angeelia - We Ride With Our Flow (Angeelia Maasik, Andres Kõpper) Semi-final 1 The first semi-final took place on 11 February 2017. Ten songs competed for five spots in the final with the outcome decided upon by the combination of the votes from a jury panel and a public televote. The jury panel that voted in the first semi-final consisted of Metsakutsu, Kadri Voorand, Niko Nykänen, Eva Palm, Jüri Pihel, Maia Vahtramäe, Sten Teppan, Aleksandr Žedeljov, Ingrid Kohtla, Meisterjaan and Allan Roosileht. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final took place on 18 February 2017. Ten songs competed for five spots in the final with the outcome decided upon by the combination of the votes from a jury panel and a public televote. The jury panel that voted in the second semi-final consisted of Metsakutsu, Kadri Voorand, Niko Nykänen, Eva Palm, Jüri Pihel, Maia Vahtramäe, Sten Teppan, Aleksandr Žedeljov, Ingrid Kohtla, Meisterjaan and Allan Roosileht. Gallery Final The final took place on 4 March 2017 at the Saku Suurhall in Tallinn. The five entries that qualified from each of the two preceding semi-finals, all together ten songs, will compete during the show. The winner will be selected over two rounds of voting. In the first round, a jury (50%) and public televote (50%) will determine the top three entries to proceed to the super final. In the super final, the winner will be selected entirely by a public televote. The running order was revealed on 21 February 2017. . The jury panel that voted in the final consists of Måns Zelmerlöw, Toomas Edur, Julia Bali, Harri Hakanen, Marju Länik, Valner Valme, Henry Kõrvits, Siim Nestor, Piret Krumm, Alon Amir, and Poli Genova . Gallery References See also *''Spirit Animal'' *Eesti Laul Category:Kerli Category:Music Category:Live performances